


Trust and a Bit of Luck

by Kickstartkey



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickstartkey/pseuds/Kickstartkey
Summary: A late night tea party turns into promises, declarations, and a little something unexpected





	Trust and a Bit of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to be read as gender neutral, meaning that the gender of Byleth is up to the reader's discretion. It has been a long time since I've felt any inspiration (and had time) to write, but I'm excited to get back started. This is also my first sexually explicit fic! Thank you so much for reading. Please leave any tips, suggestions, or requests in the comments below.

“Hey,” a familiar voice interrupted a desperate dream, pulling you out of harm’s way in a world of iron and blood. 

You’re back at the encampment. The war is over and you’re beginning the short journey home. Already there has been much jubilation, but the quietness around you seemed to indicate that it’s settled down for the night. You sit up, pawing for a light, and as your eyes adjust you see Claude in the doorway, stooped, a pained smile on his face. 

“I came to check on you. You left the party early and it looks like you’re having nightmares again.”

He took a few steps forward and gingerly set himself upon the foot of your cot. Now that he was closer, you realized that he must have just roused from his bed. His hair was tousled, wilder than usual, and his normally bright outfit was toned down to simple sleepwear. 

“I know you’re probably trying to set an example for the rest of us, but you know it’s ok to relax and let go a little, right?”

You finally set the oil lamp at the bedside and warm light filled your tent. You must have been sleeping hard as the drowsiness still leadened your eyelids. Finally you spoke up, “Yes, I’m okay. I think my mind hasn’t wrapped around the war ending yet. It’s only been a day, though. I’ll get there.”

“You know, I’m really glad it’s over but I can’t believe that the Princess.. Well, the empress..”

His voice trailed off for a moment as his expression darkened, “I really didn’t plan for things to go this way. I never meant for a war until it was forced upon me and the entire time my focus was on how to make it, and all the killing, stop.”

It was rare to see him in such a serious state. The war had really taken its toll and the both of you had lost so much in the duration. Claude, even with all his plans and diplomatic graces, had toed the line of uncertainty for far longer than he’d like. The future he had schemed for so long was finally here- but the past was not too far gone. With him being for once candid, you leapt for the chance.

“I know- everyone knows that you tried your best,” you started, stumbling over your words for a moment. He didn’t respond, shoulders slumped. The low lighting made him look a tragic figure, perhaps a pained saint. The thought amused you. He was a good man, but far from a saint.

“Here, let me put on some tea. I think I have some Almyran pine somewhere around.”

“Ah, Teach,” Claude straightened his shoulders into a stretch, “You know I can’t say no to that.” 

The tea was already warming your palm as you both sat on the floor when he spoke again..

“Sorry to change the subject, but I really thought I’d know more about you by the end of this. It seems like the truth has opened more questions than answers.”

He was peering at you curiously, a face you knew all too well. You recalled that same expression when you met him, sharp, scrutinizing. As hard as he tried to put you at ease, you always felt he was watching. Turns out, his hunch about you being different was right- but you didn’t imagine either of you expected the outcome. You stirred at the dredges of your tea and nodded in response. All the revelations of the past few weeks felt so disassociated to you. As if all this talk of gods and monsters and the circumstances of your birth.. They almost seem like a story about someone else. 

“I’m really dying to know. I’m so curious and I feel that this is just the tip of the iceberg. So much more is waiting below.”

You shifted uncomfortably. The more you find out about yourself, the less you wish you knew. At times it felt like the skin you were in wasn’t even yours. Who are you? Do you even exist? Were you simply a husk? 

It was the hand on yours that reined your thoughts back in.

“You’re about to drop your cup. Let me have it. I don’t want you to burn yourself.”

You relented, letting him withdraw it from your grasp. Setting it down, he cleared his throat and reached back for you, softening your hands in his.

“I know the isolation of feeling.. different can be a lot to bear.” 

You were a little surprised by his touch. Claude is usually so guarded, right there and yet so far away. You enjoyed a fairly close bond with him but it was always by his terms, as close as he let you. Yet here he was. Right in front of you. You felt an urge to reach forward and make sure he was real.

“When I was young, fitting in wasn’t my forte. I was a little too Leicester for Almyra and a little too Almyran for…”

He motioned around with a laugh. It was true, among nobles and especially among lords, more than the shade of his skin set him apart. 

Rubbing his thumb into your palm, he continued, “Eventually it became a source of strength and inspiration for my dream: a world where no one is outcast and people interact freely in spite of the place of their birth.”

“Meeting you and everything since only has made that dream stronger and more attainable. You and I, we’re alike. After all we’ve been through together, it’s hard to remember how I made this far without you. Feeling alone can be unbearable.” 

“I want you to know, “ his words started slow but gained confidence, “I’m right here. You’re not alone. You have never been alone. Whatever the future holds for you, I’ll be there. And..”

“So will everyone else.”

He smiled at you, the smile lighting up his eyes. You had never seen him smile quite like that. 

“Byleth, I..” You caught him mid sentence pressing your lips to his. His muscles tensed for a moment, the tea he was clasping clattering out of grasp. Reflexively, you pulled back, face reddened as you realized that the tea had spilled on the both of you. There was a split second of silence between the two of you and for a moment you were afraid that you had crossed a line.

“It’s fine,” he started laughing, “Looks like I was worried about the wrong cup.”

His demeanor seemed to relax as he patted at the stain on his pants, amused. 

“Smooth, Claude,” he muttered, running a hand through his hair. He was still smiling though and you realized that he seemed somewhat pleased.

“I, uh, didn’t anticipate that,” he seemed to grasp for words for a moment, “Not that I ever anticipate you.”

Lacing your fingers around his, you leaned in against him. He seemed relaxed. Warm, in fact, and smelling of soap and pine. His touch melted your troubles away and you yearned for him like a leaf for sunlight. After an intimate, quiet moment of just enjoying one another’s company, he reached for you and you met him in the middle. He wrapped his arms around you, drawing you close and planting small, playful kisses at your neck. Warmth spread throughout you and you ached for more.

“That’s the first time I’ve heard you say my name,” you mused, stifling your pleasure as he kissed teasingly low onto your chest.

"Yeah?" he shifted his weight, leaning forward so that your bodies touched, his upon yours, "I need to do it more often looks like." 

It was the roguish grin he shot you that tipped you over the edge. The same one you had seen every time a plan of his hailed on success. Cunning and a little bit arrogant. A fleeting thought wondered if coming here was his plan all along or if luck, again, had led him here.

You pushed yourself as hard as you could into him, lips locking until you both gasped for breath. Your hands searched and found skin, warmth and light underneath the folds of his clothing. 

"Byleth, are you sure?" he caught his breath, chest heaving, "It's not that I don't want to, but.." 

"I want to," you assured him. You massaged at his shoulders and made your way down to his hands which you then led to the inside of your own shirt.

He seemed almost incredulous at first, his hands barely touching you until you pressed them into your skin. 

"I want to," you repeated, pulling your shirt over your head. 

Claude paused for a moment, stopping his hands’ slow advance down towards your hips, "I wanted to, too. It just never felt like the right time.." 

"I'm still not sure. Listen, when we get back, I will have to go for a while. Are you sure you want to continue?" 

"Where are you going?" 

"Far away. Do you trust that I'll be back?"

You tried to hide your own displeasure but to no avail.

"Do you have to?" 

He sighed, shrugging off his shirt that was already halfway off and wrapping you in his arms. Skin to skin, you felt as though you might burn there, listening to the steady thrum of his heart.

"Yes," he scooped you up from the floor, placing you back on your bed and himself beside you, "But I promise, I'll tell you everything before I leave. I need you to trust me that I will come back. I'll come back for you."

And you believed him. 

As you pulled him back into your arms, you believed him. As your lips met, hips rocking into one another, you believed him. 

As you dug your fingers into his hair, connecting yourself to him in a way that left you gasping for more, you believed him. 

You continued with him far into the dawn hours, until finally the sun lit itself upon your naked bodies. Passion had pushed you both over the edge several times throughout the night and you felt as if you couldn't draw apart from him. Pleasure rolling from your lips, body aflame with warmth and passion, you straddled him in anticipation at another go when he stopped you. 

"Hey.." he murmured cautiously, "as fun as this is, it's almost time to go home." 

You couldn’t help but whimper.

"I know, I know. But we must." 

"Just.." you faltered, "just a little more."

You hadn't had your fill of him. Perhaps you never would. You ached. 

"I promise you this every night when I get back. I can't stay away." 

He pressed his forehead to yours and closed his eyes, "I love you. I have been in love with you since the moment we met." 

You met him with another kiss, a gentle, tender one. 

"I love you too. Please come back to me." 

You both quickly dressed and bid farewell. The march home for the remainder of the day seemed to drag on endlessly and in part due to the very little sleep you allowed yourself. 

Once your feet finally crossed the threshold of Garreg Mach, you were met with a pit in your stomach. How soon? When would he leave?

Even among the festivities, the thought nagged at you. How long? Where? There was so much that he was still needed for. Who would lead Fodlan in his stead? What was so urgent that he would leave his kingdom, and you, behind?

He did finally depart. It was several weeks later, just as the weather gave way to crisp Autumn. He did, also, finally tell you everything. His parentage, his obligations, his kingdom, his dreams and then he left you with a heavy role to fill and a ring on your finger. 

Nonetheless, he did return, a new crown upon his head. You wed the Almyran King in winter and you had never seen a smile so bright. It reached his eyes, you realized, and shone brighter than the sun.


End file.
